This invention relates to a frame assembly for supporting bags to be filled.
While frames for holding plastic bags are known in the art, such frames are generally bulky and therefore difficult to transport; do not hold the bags securely; do not lend themselves to easy placement of empty bags thereon and removal of filled bags therefrom; and do not readily accommodate bags of different sizes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a frame assembly for supporting bags to be filled, which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.